Gakuto Hara
Gakuto Hara (原がくと,'' Hara Gakuto'')'' is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He is a career chūnin. Gakuto Hara is property of Shotons on The N.O.W. Background TBA Personality X | X | X | X Appearance Gakuto is a lean young man with blue eyes and long, unruly indigo hair which sweeps down in front of his eyes. He has a rough-looking, rebellious image, totally at odds with his chosen vocation and summons. His genin mission attire is somewhat convoluted: many of Gakuto's additions reflect his specialization and apply directly to his combat techniques. Over a purple kimono shirt and violet capris, Gakuto wears a black split cape with a high neck. He has a large black utility belt laden with miniature scrolls and small to mid-sized bags for mission supplies (mostly his customized seals and paper bombs) and a medical much at his back. Upon making chūnin, Gakuto declines to wear the obligatory flak jacket full-time. His chūnin active duty clothes fit the village standard and are geared to escape notice: he wears dark-coloured cargo pants and a dark 3/4-sleeved shirt with a collar. He keeps a set of black chakra-channelling gloves on him at all times, tucked into the utility belt at his hip when he isn't wearing them. His headband is usually tied to conceal his hair and his shoes are high black ninja sandals, with most of the foreleg and shin equipped with black guards. He has a leather holster on his thigh for his summoning scrolls. Gakuto also wears two black harnesses - one across his chest and one around his waist - to carry his shortblades. Abilities General Abilities * Kekkei Genkai: Crystal Release (*while in use is surrounded by a lightning-like aura, capable of generating electricity that can be utilized in an offensive and destructive manner) * Earth Release * Lightning Release * Summoning (Peacock), Barrier Ninjutsu * Swords Part I TBA Part II TBA Notes © 2017 by @User:Shotons. All Rights Reserved. I do not own Naruto or any of its related content. I do, however, own this character and their information! That being said: Gakuto Hara and related media (ie. fanfictions, spin-offs, and subsequent sequels) are my intellectual property and are under copyright. Any theft or repurposing of this character or their background without the original author's EXPRESS PERMISSION will result in immediate action. If you have questions or concerns, please contact me for further information. I spent a very long time putting this together and I would greatly appreciate it if anyone who DOES want to use this character, for whatever purpose, please talk to me about it first!! Thanks. Trivia * Gakuto's favourite food is natto. He dislikes gummies. * His hobby is shogi. * The name "Gakuto" comes from the word "gakutoku" (学徳), meaning "Learning And Virtue". * Gakuto is associated with the Vermilion Bird of the South, one of the Four Symbols in Chinese cosmology and representative of the element of Fire. * Gakuto wishes to fight X. * Gakuto’s favourite word is “nakayado” (中宿), meaning “inn where one rests on the way”. Quotes * (To Yoshino Nara) ''"I realized I'm tired of feeling helpless." * (To Yūgao Uzuki)'' "I swear, against my will I leave you!"'' * (To Itachi Uchiha) "Quit saying odd shit. Just stop." * (To Yoshino Nara) "Again and again, I'll try to rebuild it, just like before." * (To Yoshino Nara) "Ooh, blood?" * (To Itachi Uchiha) "We're friends without benefits. Friends with absolutely no benefits. Just really, really awful friends." * (To Yoshino and Yūgao, about Shisui Uchiha) "The devil don't scare me but that? That scared me." Reference Category:DRAFT Category:Naruto OC Category:Kirigakure